


Петля

by CommanderShally



Series: Neil&The Protagonist [4]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: По мотивам вот этоготвита.Небечено.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Neil&The Protagonist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610
Kudos: 48





	Петля

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам вот этого [твита](https://twitter.com/CommanderShally/status/1312323866874851329?s=20).
> 
> Небечено.

Нил еще не включил свет, но уже знает, что в его номере кто-то есть.  
  
Щелчок и лампы на потолке загораются, освещая комнату.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — Нил закрывает за собой дверь. Час назад они разговаривали с Махиром об угоне самолета и Нил чувствует себя немного уставшим.  
  
— «Джон Смит»? Неужели у меня была настолько плохая фантазия? — звучит из центра номера, где стоит «Джон Смит». Нил сначала не понимает почему фантазия «была» если этим поддельным документам всего несколько дней, и они использовали их всего один раз.  
  
А потом Нил вглядывается в лицо Джона Смита. Вернее, в его глаза и сразу понимает, что к чему.  
  
— Ясно, — Нил расслабляется, стягивает с себя пиджак и бросает его на спинку одного из кресел. — Ты это не он.  
  
Джон кивает.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — повторяет вопрос Нил. Он правда удивлен. Этого не нет в его «планах» — встречаться с той версией Джона, что все знает.  
  
— Я был тут неподалеку, — отвечает Джон. Он подходит ближе и теперь Нил еще более отчетливо видит разницу между двумя Джонами. Тем, что спит в соседнем номере, и тем, что старше как минимум на несколько лет, и стоит напротив.  
  
— Ты не боишься, что он может зайти? — Нил кивает влево, прямо туда где за двумя тонкими стенками спит более молодая версия Джона.  
  
Джон поворачивает голову и смотрит в указанном Нилом направлении.  
  
— Если мне не изменяет память, то сейчас я сплю как младенец, — Джон улыбается и Нил вдруг понимает, что скучал.  
  
Черт возьми.  
  
Он резко осознает, что сейчас тот самый момент, когда можно вести себя более свободно, не фильтровать слова и не строить из себя человека, который ничего не понимает в инверсии и не знает зачем они собираются вломиться в Фрипорт.  
  
Вот она свобода — быть тем, кто ты есть, ничего не скрывая, не ограничивая себя в выражении чувств. Свобода стоит прямо перед ним и достаточно руку протянуть, чтобы прикоснуться.  
  
Кажется, Джон понимает в каком настроении Нил. В его взгляде проскальзывает что-то, что Нил видел уже не раз, уже сбился со счета сколько именно, но это та самая искорка, которая меняет расклад мгновенно.  
  
— И даже если бы он пришел сюда, к тебе в такой час, то что он сделал бы? — Джон приближается. Теперь достаточно немного наклониться вперед, чтобы поцеловать — Нил не может решить, дозволено ли ему сейчас такое проявление эмоций или ему откажут.  
  
Один из них не пьет на работе, а второй старательно избегает… отвлечений.  
  
Нил пожимает плечами. Он правда не знает в какой момент чувства вспыхнут в том Джоне, еще ничего не ведающем об истинной природе их миссии. Вернее, его понимание весьма ограничено и задача Нила во многом состоит в том, чтобы поддерживать это состояние. Открывать двери одну за другой, а не сразу все.  
  
— Все правильно, — Джон напротив кивает. — Он еще не понял, как ты дорог для него. Я еще не понял. Мне предстоит пройти этот путь.  
  
Нилу не нравится то с какими интонациями сказаны последние слова. Потому что Нил знает, что его отношения с Джоном всегда сдвинуты во времени. Они никогда не находятся в одной точке — пока один только влюбляется, второй уже по уши в чувствах.  
  
— Я сидел в своем отеле, в паре километров отсюда и в какой-то момент меня осенило, — произносит Джон. — Я решил, что мне просто необходимо узнать у тебя кое-что, но ты оказывается тут, с моей более молодой версией, поэтому пришлось пробраться тайком.  
  
— Что именно тебя интересует? Это не могло подождать до окончания миссии? — Нил ощущает, как ему становится жарко. Как на шею давит чертов шифоновый шарфик, словно затянут до предела.  
  
— Нет, не могло, — Джон протягивает руку и касается плеча Нила. А затем он поднимает взгляд и спрашивает: — Ты знаешь о том, как все кончится?  
  
Нил не очень понимает этот вопрос — ему всегда казалось, что в их случае нет никакого «кончится» и «начнется». Это бесконечная петля, замыкающаяся сама в себя.  
  
Он мотает головой, будучи не совсем уверенным в том, лжет ли сейчас Джону или все-таки говорит правду.  
  
— Я так и думал, — Джон подается вперед, притягивая к себе Нила и целует.  
  
Нил чувствует не то облегчение, не то что-то совершенно противоположное. Напряжение требует разрядки, его шея горит и хочется стянуть с себя все до последней вещи, чтобы быть как можно ближе к человеку рядом с которым не нужно носить маску.  
  
Он тянется следом за Джоном, когда тот отстраняется, вытирает губы ладонью и без лишних слов проходит в сторону спальни. Нил идет за ним следом, надеясь, что продолжение их беседы его не разочарует.  
  
— Раздевайся.  
  
Нил не уверен приказ это или просьба, но он выполняет. Тянется рукой к треклятому шарфику, но Джон его останавливает жестом.  
  
— Его оставь, — произносит он. — Мне нравится.  
  
Нил почти смеется, потому что смутно представляет себя раздетого, но в одном единственном шарфе.  
  
Он стягивает с себя все остальное, неминуемо возбуждаясь от того что Джон полностью одетый стоит рядом и просто наблюдает.  
  
— Садись, — Джон кивает на кровать и Нил снова повинуется.  
  
По голой коже шарфик кажется обжигающим, хочется снять его и отбросить подальше, но Нил не решается сделать это. Он сидит на постели, обнаженный, ничем не закрытый и взгляд Джона, скользящий по его телу совсем не помогает сохранить спокойствие.  
  
Нил настолько привык к тому, как на него смотрит Джон, что ему сейчас этого не хватает — настолько сильно, что в первую же встречу с более молодым Джоном в Мумбаи он так перенервничал что пришлось выпить. Он чуть не выдает себя с потрохами, но к счастью умудряется вывернуть все в хорошую осведомленность ЦРУ.  
  
А этот Джон, находящийся совсем рядом, падает перед Нилом на колени и от этого зрелища воздух встает поперек горла.  
  
— Что… ты делаешь? — успевает спросить Нил прежде чем все становится более чем очевидно. Руки Джона оказываются сначала на бедрах Нила, а затем аккуратно обхватывают уже изрядно возбужденный член.  
  
Нил теряет связь с реальностью, когда Джон наклоняется и берет его член в рот и начинает сосать. Он знает, как нужно действовать, как именно Нилу нравится, потому что черт возьми между ними это далеко не впервые.  
  
— Боже… — Нил цепляется руками за плотное покрывало, которым застелена кровать, но ему не все равно не хватает опоры. Он ищет за что зацепиться, удержаться и приходится смять свободной рукой ткань пиджака на спине Джона.  
  
Нила прошивает насквозь с каждым движением, он ощущает то как плотно Джон сжимает губы, как его язык проходится по всем чувствительным местам, как он совершенно не стесняется пропускать член как можно глубже в глотку. Хочется стонать и Нил держит звук внутри себя, не выпуская его наружу, потому что его совершенно точно услышат.  
  
За тонкой стенкой номера отеля его может услышать он.  
  
От этой мысли становится совсем дурно и Нил выпускает воздух из легких, позволяя себе выдохнуть. Но видимо он делает это слишком громко, потому что Джон сначала приподнимает голову и смотрит наверх, не выпуская члена изо рта, а потом протягивает руку и хватаясь за неплотный узел шарфика подтягивает его к губам Нила.  
  
«Закуси чертов шарфик, тебя не должны слышать», — фактически говорит его взгляд и Нил сначала облизывает губы, а затем выполняет то что от него просят. Узел на шарфе не кажется особо плотным, но Нилу приходится напрячь челюсть и это делает его тише. Ненамного, но достаточно.  
  
Как только Джон убеждается, что его пожелание выполнено, он продолжает. Только теперь он кажется намерен довести дело до конца, потому что его губы плотнее прилегают к члену, язык действует активнее.  
  
Нил понимает, чего от него хотят, и он позволяет себе расслабиться, осознавая, что скорее всего его не услышат за стеной. Скорее всего, пройдут годы прежде чем тот Джон доведет до оргазма другую более молодую версию Нила.  
  
Мысль об этом проскальзывает совсем не вовремя, но у нее не получается задержаться. Нил кончает, а Джон замирает, позволяя ему выплескиваться в свою глотку...  
  
Через минуту Нил смотрит как Джон поднимается и аккуратно забирает шарф. Он вытирает им лицо и изрядно блестящую от слюны и семени бороду и уходит в сторону ванной.  
  
Нил так и остается сидеть на кровати — довольный и опустошенный. Его вырубает почти сразу же, он даже не слышит, как Джон уходит.  
  


***

Подготовка к операции в Фрипорте идет полным ходом — Нил прочитал утром сообщение от Махира, тот пишет, что нужно встретиться и обсудить детали.  
  
Нил отвечает ему, назначает время примерно в обед, все равно ему и Джону сегодня придется наведаться в магазин за приличными костюмами, а это процесс небыстрый.  
  
Стук в дверь застает Нила, когда он уже почти готов выходить.  
  
Джон стоит за порогом, трет ладони друг о друга и выглядит так, будто у него есть какой-то вопрос.  
  
— Как спалось? — спрашивает он и Нил на мгновение замирает. «Слышал? Или нет?» — проносится у него в голове.  
  
— Нормально, — Нил отвечает и ждет что будет дальше.  
  
Его и Джона взгляды встречаются и на мгновение кажется, что сейчас случится то, чего Нил ждет уже какое-то время.  
  
Но этого не происходит — петля еще не замкнулась.  
  
— Идем? — буднично произносит Джон и Нил кивает ему.  
  
Они выходят из отеля и по дороге к магазину Нил вдруг понимает в чем разница между этим Джоном и тем, что посетил его ночью.  
  
Второй смотрит на него с горечью во взгляде, а первый — с надеждой.


End file.
